


you've had me wrapped around your finger (from the day you were born)

by yeehaught



Series: she's at the starting line of the rest of her life [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kid Fic, original child character - Freeform, pta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaught/pseuds/yeehaught
Summary: Willow was five when she started kindergarten, a little on the young side if you asked most, but Wynonna and Dolls knew she was ready. Willow Shorty Earp-Dolls was the smartest, craftiest and definitely cutest kid in all the Ghost River Triangle, she could handle kindergarten.Dolls wasn't sure he could handle her going though.or Dolls and Wynonna's daughter starts kindergarten





	you've had me wrapped around your finger (from the day you were born)

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first fic on here; I've written some stuff on wattpad, when I was like twelve, and that was a disaster ! Anyways my name's charlie and I owe this fic to my lovely partner in fic writing, darkonlyytoshine (check her work out!), as she talked me into writing and posting this baby, and then edited it! Thanks to her!

Willow was five when she started kindergarten, a little on the young side if you asked most, but Wynonna and Dolls knew she was ready. Willow Shorty Earp-Dolls was the smartest, craftiest and definitely cutest kid in all the Ghost River Triangle, she could handle kindergarten handle kindergarten. 

Dolls wasn't sure he could handle her going though. He'd been present for every moment of her life so far, from her birth (a hard one, Wynonna had swore from the first contraction to the very last push, and also nearly broke his hand from gripping it so tight. Holding Willow though, after all that, was incredible, and he 100% DIDN’T cry, of course not) to right before her first day, when they'd still been in the car. 

“Alright baby,” Dolls said as he pulled the car into park, the tears already starting in his eyes, “are you ready?”

Wynonna was snickering at him from her spot in the passenger side, and he didn't have to look over to know her lips had spread into teasing smirk. Willow on the other hand, sat in the backseat looking up at her dad with a grin on her face. “Yes daddy, I'm excited,” she said, her big brown eyes looking up at him. 

“Alright then, let's get this show on the road, baby girl,” Wynonna said, opening the door of the car, (a car she had been so upset to buy, she'd begged Dolls to let them get a motorcycle sidecar for the baby instead, but he wouldn't have it) and helping her daughter out of the backseat. 

Dolls sat in the car for a moment, lowering his head to the steering wheel and taking a deep breath. His peaceful moment lasted about thirty seconds when he realized the keys were no longer in the ignition. His curiosity as to where they went didn't last long though, when an incessant noise started playing from the vehicle startling him. Wynonna had hit the panic button, and he could see his two girls out in front of the car, laughing their heads off, as he jumped when the noise began. 

Dolls rolled his eyes playfully, used to Wynonna’s pranks after years of being together, and popped the door open just as she yelled, “Come on crybaby! Little Earp’s gonna be late!” 

Dolls shook his head, laughing a bit at her, as he slammed the door shut and made his way around. As soon as he was within arms length, Willow had grabbed his hand and squeezed as tightly as a five year old could. “It's gonna be alright dad,” she said, smiling at him with a grin that reminded him so much of her mother, the same adorable little dimples and symmetrical pearly whites. He really was going to miss her.

“I know, baby,” he said, trying to keep a smile on his face as they got closer to the front door, “and you're gonna have a great day, right?”

Willow nodded enthusiastically, and he knew she really was going to have a fantastic time. His daughter had loved preschool, and he assumed this would be no different. He really was proud of her. 

When they reached the front door, the teacher looked at Dolls and Willow, and then up to Wynonna and plastered on the fake smile most Purgatory residents had in regards to Wynonna. “Ah the Earps, you must be Willow!” The teacher said, her smile becoming more real as she looked down at the little girl, “I’m Ms. Taylor, and I'll be your kindergarten teacher.”

Willow’s smile only grew bigger as she looked up at her teacher, clutching at the straps on her pink Scooby Doo backpack, “Yes, Ms. Taylor, I’m Willow Earp-Dolls, and I've very excited to be in your class,” Willow said politely, and Dolls’ heart soared. 

She sounded so grown up! That was his baby!  
“Alright dear,” Ms. Taylor said, “Say goodbye to your parents and run inside.”

Willow nodded with vigour and turned back to her parents. Wynonna smiled and again he could see their identical grins. “Bye mom, bye dad,” Willow said, and she began to spin around, to leave when Dolls called out for her again. 

“Will, baby, remember we promised we'd take pictures for your aunts and uncles,” He called, and she frowned a little and made her way back to her parents. 

Dolls pulled his phone from his pocket, admiring his lockscreen (Wynonna and Willow at the zoo, feeding a giraffe), before opening the camera. In the screen he could see a pouting child, who just wanted to get on her merry way. Wynonna laughed at her, finding it both hilarious and incredible that her daughter wanted to be at school so badly. “Baby girl,” she said, and Willow perked up a bit, “smile for the camera.” 

Willow straightened up and smiled, an adorable little smile that Wynonna knew Waverly would coo about later, and Dolls took the picture. “Alright baby girl, you look great! Blow them away,” Wynonna said, reaching out to hug her daughter. 

“Okay mommy,” Willow said, her voice muffled by her mother’s shoulder. 

Wynonna let go, and smiled at Dolls as he looked down at their daughter. He placed a quick kiss on Willow’s forehead and buried her in a bear hug. “You're gonna do great and I'm gonna miss you so much,” he said, his voice watery. 

Willow pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. “Alright, daddy, I'll miss you too!” She said, grinning from ear to ear. She really was an all smiles kid. 

“Go on out there, baby. Like mom said, blow them away.”

Willow nodded, and with that, she was off. His little girl, gone for her first day of school. She wasn't so little anymore. 

Ms. Taylor looked at Dolls, and smirked. “There'll be a PTA meeting in the staff room shortly if you'd like to attend,” she said, and followed Willow into the school. 

Wynonna looked at Dolls, who was wiping away tears and pretending he wasn't crying, and smirked. “She's gonna be fine you big baby, she's been to preschool before, stop crying,”

Dolls rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her, and pressing a kiss to her temple. “I know, I'm just gonna miss her,” he said, looking into the hallway that his daughter had just disappeared into. 

“Me too,” Wynonna said, smiling, “Kid always laughed at my jokes, who's gonna do that now?”

Dolls laughed at that, knowing full well Wynonna’s humour had their whole ragtag family laughing. “We better get to that PTA meeting,” Dolls said, smirking, knowing Wynonna would rather die. 

“We really have to go to that?” Wynonna said, playful annoyance tinting the sound of her voice. 

Dolls nodded, grabbing Wynonna’s hand and pulling her into the school. Wynonna rolled her eyes and followed him, happy that he was so dedicated to their little family. Willow was going to have a hell of a great childhood. 

•¥•

**Author's Note:**

> anyways there will be more of this, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and kudos!


End file.
